Himring, Wiecznie Mroźny
by Alqualaure
Summary: Maedhros przybywa na Himring. Kronika
1. Rozdział I

**A/N: **Zaczęłam to pisać w lutym, kiedy spędziłam tydzień w bazie UwB w Gugnach i nie miałam nic innego do roboty, poza ganianiem łosi. Śniegu było po pas, dlatego też atmosfera aż się prosiła o himrindzki tekst. Dla odmiany narratorem jest Nelyo, na jakiś czas mam dość poetów i minstreli tudzież egoistycznych, uroczo niemoralnych dżentelmenów.  
Sokolnik – to epessë adiutanta Maedhrosa. Nie tłumaczyłam go na quenyę z tego prostego powodu, że bardzo mi się podoba to imię po polsku.  
Laiwen wzięła się stąd, żeby mnie nie oskarżono o rasizm i dyskryminację kobiet.

Dziękuję Tici i Niuch za uwagi i wsparcie. :)

Lista postaci i nazw własnych, z tłumaczeniami:  
- Nelyafinwë – Trzeci Finwë, Maedhros (wg Shibboleth)  
- Voringë – Himring (tłum. własne)  
- Nolofinwë – Mądry Finwë, Fingolfin (wg Shibboleth)  
- Valariandë – Beleriand  
- Kanafinwë – Głośny Finwë (Ew. Finwë-Drzyjmorda), Maglor (wg Shibboleth)  
- Angatur – Pan Żelaza, kowal, OC, służył wcześniej Feanárowi  
- Runya – Płomyczek, kania ruda, pupilek Rudzielca, a jakże  
- Turkafinwë – Silny Finwë, Celegorm (wg Shibboleth)  
- Lamandil – Przyjaciel Zwierząt, OC, ojciec Sokolnika  
- Nárandil – Przyjaciel Ognia, OC, gołowąs na przyczepkę  
- Nárandur – Sługa Ognia, OC, Aulendil z Amanu i bliski poplecznik Feanára  
- Moringotto – Czarny Wróg, Morgoth  
- Calahendu – Świetliste Oczy, OC, dumny jasnowidz, łucznik  
- Callótë – Świetlisty Kwiat, OC, jego siostra o podobnych zdolnościach, choć woląca miecz od Intrygi  
- Nárion – Syn Ognia (może być też skrót od Feanáriona – Syna Ducha Ognistego/Syna Feanára), imię nadane Maedhrosowi przez ogień.  
- Laiwen/Laiwendë – Zielona Panna, OC, Sindarka o dość Noldorskim charakterze  
- Curufinwë – Zdolny Finwë/Finwë-Zdolniacha – tu: Curufin (wg Shibboleth)  
- Maikarinquár – Silne Pięści, OC, przyjaciel Laiwendë, jak imię wskazuje, też ma zacięcie do wojaczki  
- Ringamehtar – Zimny wojownik, OC, zimny drań, ale włócznią włada jak należy  
- Laegened – Ostry Wzrok, OC, sindarski myśliwy  
- Narthangoll – Szkarłatny Ogień Sygnałowy, OC, Sinda  
- Braigraw – Dziki Niedźwiedź, OC, młodszy brat Laegeneda  
- Míriel Perindë – Míriel (dosłownie: Córka Klejnotu) Tkaczka/Hafciarka. Pisownia „Perindë"jest podana w Shibboleth jako bardziej archaiczna, lecz preferowana przez Míriel i Feanora, wnioskuję więc, że także przez jego synów.

(OC - original character, postać własna)

* * *

**Himring, Wiecznie Mroźny**

Lato tego roku było deszczowe, zapowiadające dość srogą zimę, tym cięższą, im dalej na północ się przemieszczaliśmy. Ku wzgórzom Voringë wyruszyłem pod koniec słotnej jesieni. To była zła pora na taką podróż i nie ucieszyła mnie decyzja Nolofinwego. Niemniej jednak był moim królem, któremu ślubowałem posłuszeństwo. To prawda, że zapytał, czy zechciałbym objąć te ziemie; uprzejmie, okraszając tę przemowę komplementami, wyłuszczył mi, dlaczego wybrał akurat mnie, bym bronił Valariandë od północy, z najdzikszej i najmniej przyjaznej strony, lecz były to tylko pozory. Nie miałem wyboru; poznałem to po jego zmartwionym spojrzeniu - spojrzeniu stryja, nie pana i władcy. Domyśliłem się prawdziwych przyczyn tej decyzji i rozumiałem je (co nie zmienia faktu, że z trudem ukryłem niezadowolenie). Nolofinwë nie chciał prowokować kłótni i sporów, których nie dałoby się uniknąć, gdybyśmy my, Bratobójcy, którzyśmy skazali ich na wygnanie i Klątwę Mandosa, mieszkali w bliskim sąsiedztwie naszych młodszych kuzynów.  
Z moim bratem Kanafinwem, który podążał dalej na wschód, ku przełęczy równie niełatwej w obronie, rozstałem się, zanim wjechaliśmy między wzgórza i iglaste bory. Tam też rozkazałem rozbić obóz, by elfowie jadący z taborem (głównie kobiety oraz uzdrowiciele, którzy nie umiłowali miecza i trudów wędrówki w nieznane) przeczekali przynajmniej do lata, ubezpieczani przez większość moich oddziałów pod wodzą Angatura, mojego zastępcy. Ja zaś, wraz z oddziałem może pięćdziesięciu najbardziej zaufanych i doświadczonych towarzyszy, wyruszyłem, by poznać tę surową krainę, którą przyszło mi władać.  
Nie mogę powiedzieć, by wyglądała przyjaźnie i zachęcająco. Ciemne świerkowe i jodłowe bory kryły zbyt wiele tajemnic, a każdy cień w chłodnym, wilgotnym świetle wydawał się podejrzany. Tym niemniej, nie dało się zauważyć żadnych mieszkańców tych lasów. Słońce rzadko wyglądało zza zasłony chmur, które wydawały się zakurzone i pokryte pajęczynami. To mój brat jest poetą, nie ja; on z pewnością doszukałby się w tych widokach niejednej inspiracji do wiersza, a może i pieśni. Ja jednak wybieram znacznie bardziej praktyczne podejście do rzeczywistości.  
Choć starałem się tego po sobie nie okazywać, z każdą godziną coraz mniej podobała mi się ta kraina. Liczyłem, że zamieszkam w spokojniejszym, cieplejszym regionie, choćby na południe od Mithrimu, gdzie mógłbym wypocząć, jednocześnie nie czując się odsuniętym od wszelkiego rodzaju obrad i decyzji politycznych. Życie jednak już dawno nauczyło mnie, że nie jest skore do spełniania moich zachcianek.  
Nie chcąc dłużej nad tym rozmyślać, oparłem dłoń na łęku siodła i obejrzałem się przez ramię. Za mną dwójkami jechała kolumna zmęczonych i zziębniętych elfów. Tego dnia wyjątkowo nie padało, lecz powietrze i tak było wprost niewyobrażalnie wilgotne, przed czym nawet najgrubsze płaszcze nie stanowiły wystarczającej osłony. Znałem moich podkomendnych na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie usłyszę ani słowa skargi, lecz przed nami czekało jeszcze wiele trudów i nie powinienem tak bezmyślnie szastać ich siłami. Odwróciłem się do Sokolnika, jadącego po mojej prawej ręce.  
- Wypuść Runyę – poleciłem mu. Był to mój ulubiony ptak, piękna kania ruda, wytresowana przez Turkafinwego. – Niech się rozejrzy, czy w okolicy nie ma dobrego miejsca na nocleg.  
Z zamierzenia mówiłem na tyle głośno, by jadący za nami elfowie mogli usłyszeć. Kanafinwë zawsze twierdził, że jestem dla nich zbyt chłodny. Zwłaszcza teraz, w tych trudnych warunkach, które niejednemu przyniosłyby zwątpienie, potrzebowałem ich zaufania i lojalności, więc postanowiłem skorzystać z rady tego, który jak nikt inny znał się na tajemnicach umysłu. Mój brat może i nie był wybitnym wojownikiem czy politykiem, lecz od bardzo dawna studiował uczucia i emocje i wiedział, jak je wykorzystać i jak nimi kierować. Oczywiście, nie zamierzałem dopuścić do tego, by moi podkomendni stali się niezorganizowaną bandą mazgajów.  
Śledziłem wzrokiem Runyę, mozolnie przebijającą się przez gałęzie. Elfowie wyraźnie się ożywili, zaczęli nawet rozmawiać przyciszonymi głosami, na co postanowiłem przymknąć oko. Wolałem, gdy podróżowaliśmy w ciszy, gdyż wtedy łatwiej było usłyszeć nadciągające zagrożenie. Nie zwolniliśmy, gdyż wiedziałem, że ptak odnajdzie nas, nawet gdybyśmy znacznie się przemieścili, co wydawało się nieprawdopodobne.  
Runya powróciła po jakimś kwadransie i z gracją wylądowała na moim wyciągniętym ramieniu. Przekazałem ją Sokolnikowi, który rozmawiał z nią, jak to często czynił Turkafinwë. Sokolnika mowy zwierząt nauczył jego ojciec Lamandil, który w Amanie zwykł polować z moim bratem na włościach Oromego i który poległ w mojej obronie jeszcze przed pierwszym wschodem słońca.  
Sokolnik pogładził pióra na piersi ptaka i zwrócił się do mnie.  
- Jeśli zboczymy nieco na zachód, dotrzemy do rozległej polany ze źródłem w przeciągu półtorej godziny.  
Skinąłem głową i bez słowa wskazałem kierunek machnięciem ręki. Rozmowy przycichły. Elfowie podążali za mną równą kolumną. Nie wysyłałem zwiadowców, by rozeznali się w terenie, gdyż nie widziałem w tym większego sensu. Nie zobaczyliby więcej, niż Runya, a przeszkód terenowych sami nie mogliby usunąć. Poza tym, nie sądziłem, by rozdzielanie oddziału było rozsądne. Dopóki trzymaliśmy się w zbitej grupie, nie zostaliśmy zaatakowani, lecz kto mógł wiedzieć, co mogłoby spotkać dwóch czy trzech samotnych jeźdźców, a ja nie chciałem bezmyślnie tracić towarzyszy.  
- Runya dostrzegła coś jeszcze? – zapytałem Sokolnika, wciąż wpatrując się w las. – Ewentualne zagrożenie?  
- Nie, panie Nelyafinwë, nie wspomniała mi o niczym – padła odpowiedź. – Była zdziwiona, jak pusta jest ta okolica. Wydaje się wręcz wymarła.  
W jego głosie dało się słyszeć lęk, którego sam nie rozumiał. To właśnie ta cisza najbardziej mnie niepokoiła. Znajdowaliśmy się na dziewiczych terenach, które powinny być zamieszkane przez jakieś istoty (niepowiedziane, że przyjazne), a jednak do tej pory nie zauważyliśmy nawet tropów. Wiedziałem, iż obecność sług Moringotta często sprawiała, że stworzenia zrodzone z myśli Yavanny Kementári opuszczały takie krainy, lecz dlaczego w takim razie nie zostaliśmy jeszcze zaatakowani?  
Nareszcie, po półtorej godziny jazdy w górę stoku, dotarliśmy do miejsca, gdzie mogliśmy spędzić noc. Był to spory wykrot, powstały najwyraźniej z powodu ogromnego drzewa, które upadło wiele lat temu, pozostawiając wyrwę w gęstwinie. Młode świerczki i jodły zaczynały wyrastać tu i ówdzie, jakby chciały dorównać nieprzeniknionym zaroślom, okalającym wykrot. Mimo wszystko, nie mieliśmy sił ani ochoty szukać lepszego miejsca na postój, zwłaszcza że w odległości może trzydziestu kroków od granicy polany przepływał strumień, który – jak mi się wydaje – przekroczyliśmy już raz tego dnia.  
Zatrzymałem się pośrodku wykrotu; moi podkomendni otoczyli mnie półkolem. Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie zagubił się po drodze, potwierdziłem pogłoski, że tu rozbijemy obóz, i dodałem:  
- Trzy warty dwójkami, co godzinę zmiana. Sokolniku, ustalisz rotę. Nie rozpalajcie ognia.  
Sokolnik, który zatrzymał konia po mojej prawej stronie, poruszył się niezręcznie.  
- Tak? – zapytałem.  
- Nelyafinwë, wszyscy są znużeni i łakną choć odrobiny ciepła – powiedział wreszcie niepewnie.  
- Dym mógłby zwrócić uwagę Nieprzyjaciela – odparłem stanowczo.  
- Mój panie…  
- Zajmij się swoimi obowiązkami – poleciłem mu, zeskakując z Súrë, mojej srokatej klaczy. Zacisnąłem zmarznięte palce na wodzach i podprowadziłem ją do elfów odpowiedzialnych za wierzchowce.  
Prace przebiegały sprawnie. Przed upływem godziny obóz był rozbity, konie zadbane, a woda ze strumienia przyniesiona. Stanąwszy na uboczu, przyglądałem się elfom siadającym w niewielkich grupkach, po pięć, siedem osób, i rozdzielającym między siebie prowiant, kiedy podszedł do mnie jeden z nich, pokłonił mi się zdawkowo i powiedział:  
- Panie Nelyafinwë, wydaje mi się, że w pobliżu strumienia widziałem dość świeży trop jelenia.  
- Widziałeś czy tylko ci się wydaje?  
- Być może to nadzieja mami mój wzrok, lecz…  
Uciszyłem go niecierpliwym gestem.  
- Zatem jutro, jeśli zdołacie wytropić zwierzynę, będziecie mogli zapolować. Przekażę Sokolnikowi, by przygotował ogary.  
- Dziękuję wam.  
Elf już miał odejść, lecz go zatrzymałem pytaniem:  
- Jak ci na imię? – Gdyż naprawdę nie mogłem przypasować imienia do twarzy, która wydawała mi się znajoma.  
- Nárandil, wasz sługa.  
Przyjrzałem mu się uważniej. Takie imiona otrzymywali Aulendili, lecz on był zdecydowanie zbyt młody, by należeć do grupy najznamienitszych kowali.  
- Jestem synem Nárandura, panie – dodał szybko.  
Skinąłem głową. To imię kojarzyłem. Nárandur, kowal, był bardzo oddany memu ojcu. To on pierwszy za jego wezwaniem sięgnął po żagiew w Losgarze i poległ w jego obronie w Bitwie pod Gwiazdami. Sądziłem, że jego syn pozostał z taborem. Nie znałem go dobrze i dziwiło mnie, że podróżował z nami, dlatego też usiłowałem przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co o nim wiem. Zawsze był cichy i niewychylający się z szeregu, obowiązkowy, nie zwracał na siebie uwagi. Wzorowy żołnierz, którego nikt nie zapamięta.  
- Jak to się stało, że towarzyszysz doborowym wojownikom Noldorów, nie wykazawszy się uprzednio żadnym wielkim czynem? – Milczał, spuściwszy głowę, więc kontynuowałem. – Wszyscy w tym obozie zasłużyli się dla mnie lub mego ojca czymś, dzięki czemu ich pamiętam i wiem, że mogę na nich polegać.  
Nárandil jeszcze bardziej się przygarbił, opuszczając głowę.  
- Wybaczcie mi, panie. Przysięgam, że nie zawiedziecie się na mnie.  
- Nárandilu. – Położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu. Nie chciałem wzbudzać strachu, lecz zaufanie. – Bynajmniej nie jestem rozgniewany i nie masz mnie za co przepraszać. Pytam z ciekawości.  
- Znaliście mojego ojca, panie Nelyafinwë. Każdy chyba w tym obozie go znał. Ja nie pragnę sławy, lecz czuję, że tego właśnie po mnie oczekują: że zajmę jego miejsce, będę jak on. Nie jestem nim i nigdy nie będę, lecz przez to uważają mnie za słabego. Dlatego tu jestem. By pokazać, że i mnie na coś stać.  
- To nie tym, czemu ulegasz, lecz czemu się przeciwstawiasz, wzbudzisz szacunek – odparłem, marszcząc brwi. Wbrew temu, co mu okazałem, rozumiałem go lepiej, niż mógłby się tego spodziewać.  
- Teraz żałuję, że zdecydowałem się bez waszej wiedzy opuścić obóz.  
- Chciałbyś zawrócić?  
- Nie, mój panie. Tym razem nie ulegnę trudnościom. – Uniósł dumnie głowę i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
- A ja rad jestem, że mi towarzyszysz. – Był silny, choć młodość nie dała mu jeszcze doświadczenia i pewnego rodzaju uległości, a z drugiej strony sprzeciwu wpływom otoczenia i własnej zawziętości. – Powiedz mi, Nárandilu, jak ci mija podróż? – zapytałem bardziej z uprzejmości, niż ze szczerego zainteresowania.  
- W porządku, dziękuję. Jednak to żmudna wędrówka. Póki mamy zapas sił, będzie dobrze, lecz potem nie utrzymamy takiego tempa. – Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się zapewne, jak otwarcie może ze mną mówić.  
W jego głosie nie było skargi, tylko strach przed niespełnieniem oczekiwań. Zastanawiałem się, ilu z moich towarzyszy pozostawało przy mnie z poczucia obowiązku, lecz nie mogłem i tym pogardzać. Wielu z nich chwiało się w siodłach w dzień, a wieczorami nie byli skorzy do rozmów, lecz czym prędzej wykonywali swoje powinności. Odpoczywali więcej, niż powinni. Oczywiście nie padło nawet słowo skargi, lecz słyszałem echo ich myśli: skąd on czerpie siły? To nie jest naturalne… Na co mu się zdamy tak wycieńczeni? Może mieli rację. Mimo wszystko musiałem się liczyć z ich zdaniem. Postanowiłem następnego dnia nie narzucać aż tak forsownego tempa.  
Sam nie odczuwałem zmęczenia ani chłodu. „Co cię nie unicestwi, wzmocni cię" – powtarzał mi ojciec i to była prawda.  
- Jutro pozwolę wam nieco wypocząć – obiecałem.  
Podziękował mi i odszedł do swoich spraw. Zacząłem krążyć po cichnącym już obozie. Niepokoiło mnie to wszechogarniające zmęczenie. Podróż była forsowna, lecz nie aż tak, by wyczerpać siły Calaquendich, którzy potrafili walczyć kilka dni i nocy bez ustanku. Często tak właśnie odczuwaliśmy obecność sług Moringotta, jednak ja nie potrafiłem niczego wyczuć, mimo że nawet pojedynczy ork rozpalał we mnie niepohamowany gniew, który można by porównać do nieposkromionego, niszczycielskiego płomienia.  
Odnalazłem Sokolnika i powiadomiłem go o planach związanych z polowaniem. Wymieniliśmy też kilka uwag na temat ogólnego stanu rzeczy, po czym udał się na spoczynek, a ja przysiadłem na jakimś wystającym korzeniu i okryłem się pledem. Nie zamierzałem spać tej nocy; ta okolica napawała mnie zbyt wielkim niepokojem. Kryła coś, czego nasze oczy nie potrafiły dostrzec.  
Wkrótce zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno i znacznie zimniej. Wszyscy, poza sześcioma wartownikami, udali się do swoich namiotów. Rozejrzałem się po twarzach tych sześciu. Dwóch z nich przycupnęło, bezmyślnie oskubując opadłe gałązki z igieł; pozostali opierali się plecami o drzewa. Nie miałem im tego za złe. W spojrzeniu tych, z którymi skrzyżowałem wzrok, kryła się litość i zmartwienie o mnie, jakby mówili: ty też powinieneś wypocząć, panie Nelyafinwë; udaj się na spoczynek. Ze złością cisnąłem gałązkę, którą obracałem w palcach, o ziemię i poderwałem się na nogi.  
Niezmącona cisza irytowała mnie coraz bardziej. Wszystko trwało w nienaturalnym bezruchu, jakby czas stał w miejscu i tylko my poruszaliśmy się naprzód. Było w tym coś alarmującego, lecz nie mogłem określić, co dokładnie.  
Łowy dnia następnego nie powiodły się, co było zresztą do przewidzenia. Nie narzucałem jednak zbyt szybkiego tempa; tak naprawdę nie miało znaczenia, czy dotrzemy do serca tej krainy tydzień wcześniej czy później, choć chyba wszyscy chcieliśmy ją jak najszybciej opuścić. Wieczorem pozwoliłem rozpalić ogień, co powitano z nieśmiało okazywanym entuzjazmem. Osobiście zaprosiłem płomienie na pięć starannie ułożonych, niewielkich stosików wilgotnych gałązek i nakazałem, by nie dymiły bardziej, niż jest to konieczne.  
Języka ognia nauczył mnie ojciec. Wbrew temu, co twierdzili złośliwi, nie słyszał w płomieniach podszeptów Moringotta, lecz rady Maiarów poddanych Aulemu. Jak Ulmo był obecny we wszystkich wodach Śródziemia, tak oni trwali w ogniu. Przyznaję, że za młodu nie byłem zbyt chętnym uczniem i nie poświęcałem wiele uwagi tym szeptom, lecz śmierć mego ojca, śmierć przez ogień, wszystko zmieniła. Od tamtej pory wydawało mi się, że on przemawia do mnie płomieniami.  
Podporządkowanie i rozkazywanie ogniowi było rzadką umiejętnością. Wielu nie rozumiało jej natury czy wręcz się bało tych, co mieli takie zdolności. Uważano to nawet za zbliżenie się do Moringotta. Powiodłem wzrokiem po obozie. Sokolnik siedział przy sąsiednim ognisku, rozmawiając z pozoru z paroma innymi oficerami, lecz rzucając mi co jakiś czas ukradkowe spojrzenia. Nieopodal dostrzegłem Calahendu, dumnego, lecz niepokonanego wojownika, strzelającego z łuku jak nikt inny. Należał do tych nieufnych i miałem powody, by uważać go za jedno ze słabszych ogniw w tym oddziale. Dołączył do nas przez wzgląd na swoją siostrę, Callótë. Była ona niegdyś służącą mojej matki, lecz już w Alqualondë okazało się, że w walce dorównuje niejednemu mężowi. Była lojalna i oddana, co do niej nie miałem wątpliwości, jednakże jej brat słynął z daru jasnowidzenia, którym tak się chlubił. Nigdy jednak nie mogłem być pewien, co rzeczywiście widział i jak interpretował te przesłania ani ile z nich zatajał.  
Poza Sokolnikiem nikt, jak się zdawało, nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, więc wsłuchałem się w ogień, na jakiś czas zapominając o otoczeniu.  
- Strzeż się, Nárionie – szeptały płomienie. – Uważaj na wroga, który okaże się twoim przyjacielem.  
Westchnąłem. Nie powinienem był się spodziewać żadnej konkretnej rady, a ta niejasnością przewyższała wszystkie, jakie otrzymałem do tej pory. Być może byłem zbyt zmęczony, by słuchać ognia, tym niemniej nie zamierzałem zasypiać.  
Pod koniec drugiej warty wstałem, by rozprostować nogi. Strażnicy natychmiast się wyprostowali; uspokoiłem ich machnięciem ręki. Podszedłem do najbliższej pary. Spięli się, prostując się jeszcze bardziej. Bali się… czego? Że ich zganię? Może i byłem zbyt surowy, lecz z pewnością nie niesprawiedliwy.  
Spod szarego kaptura patrzyło na mnie samotne ciemne oko i wysuwały się miodowe kosmyki włosów Laiwen, Sindarki, która uratowała życie memu bratu Curufinwemu w Bitwie pod Gwiazdami, tracąc przy tym oko, i od tamtego czasu przystała do Wygnańców. Drugim strażnikiem był Maikarinquár, z którym najwyraźniej się zaprzyjaźniła, gdyż zwłaszcza ostatnio byli prawie nierozłączni.  
- Jak mija warta? – zapytałem w quenyi. Laiwendë prędko nauczyła się naszego języka i mimo że z początku chcieliśmy rozmawiać z nią w mowie Elfów Szarych, sama przechodziła na język Calaquendich. Choć nigdy jej o to nie pytałem, odniosłem wrażenie, że jej rozstanie ze swoim ludem nie było zbyt ciepłe.  
- Spokojnie, panie – odpowiedziała zdawkowo ze swoim nieco jeszcze sykliwym akcentem.  
- A jednak jesteście zaniepokojeni?  
- A kto nie jest, panie Nelyafinwë? – Wydęła wargi. – Ten las odgradza się od nas, tworzy barierę, za którą kryje swoje sekrety. Wędrujemy przezeń ślepi.  
- Taak… - Zamyśliłem się. Laiwendë spędziła większą część swojego życia w lasach i rozumiała je tak, jak ja rozmawiałem z ogniem. – Jutro pojedziesz na przedzie kolumny. Będziesz szukała szpar w tej barierze i kierowała nas w ich stronę.  
- Tak, panie. – Skinęła głową krótko, po żołniersku.  
Odszedłem na swoje miejsce. Słyszałem, jak za moimi plecami dwoje strażników rozmawia cicho.  
Moi podkomendni tracili wiarę i wolę, by podążać naprzód, a ja nie potrafiłem na nowo jej rozpalić, gdyż sam odczuwałem to samo. Przypomniałem sobie, jak moi bracia przemawiali do swoich oddziałów przed walką: Curufinwë odziedziczył po ojcu talent oratorski, Turkafinwë rzucał co chwila celne żarty, czym podnosił żołnierzy na duchu, Kanafinwë zżywał się z nimi, poznawał ich, rozumiał ich uczucia. Miało to jedną wadę – bardzo przeżywał śmierć któregokolwiek z nich. Nie chciałem się spoufalać z żołnierzami, a może po prostu nie potrafiłem. Zajęty polityką, wolałem nie angażować się emocjonalnie w takie sprawy. Teraz jednak, z daleka od narad i intryg, wydawało się, że to właśnie powinienem uczynić. Moje umiejętności w tej kwestii stanowiły odrębny problem.


	2. Rozdział II

Kolejnego dnia Laiwen zgodnie z moim poleceniem jechała tuż za mną i Sokolnikiem, obok Maikarinquára. Co jakiś czas zamieniali parę słów szeptem, lecz poza tym poruszaliśmy się w ciszy. Kobieta wsłuchiwała się w leśne odgłosy, lecz tego dnia nawet wiatr nie szemrał w liściach.  
- Ten las milczy – odezwała się Laiwendë.  
- Milczy… śmiercią? – zapytałem, marszcząc brwi.  
- Nie.  
- Nieprzyjaciel?  
- Też nie… Raczej ktoś nakazał mu milczeć.  
- Kto mógłby?  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Może Maiarowie zamieszkujący tę krainę, niezależni, niepodlegli nikomu. Może po prostu las i zwierzęta same z siebie.  
Nie odzywała się już więcej. Wieczorem obóz rozbiliśmy na znacznie mniejszej powierzchni. Zgodziłem się rozpalić ogień. Po namyśle stwierdziłem, że może się okazać skuteczną bronią, a poza tym daje nieco światła, co ułatwiłoby walkę. W dodatku dzikie zwierzęta często boją się płomieni. Skoro nie miałem już nadziei na to, że ktokolwiek czyha w głębi lasu, nie wie o naszym istnieniu, mogłem przynajmniej nie utrudniać nam działania.  
Jak poprzedniego wieczora siedziałem przy ognisku, lecz nie próbowałem nawet zrozumieć szeptu płomieni. Nie miałem na to sił, co w pewien sposób było irytujące. Nie chciałem odczuwać zmęczenia. Z drugiej jednak strony dobrze było znać własne słabości, by być przygotowanym na każdą ewentualność. Chroniąc się pod pledem, tak zamierzałem doczekać świtu.  
Na krótko przed brzaskiem jeden ze strażników, Ringamehtar, poruszył się niespokojnie, poprawiając chwyt na włóczni o ostrzu jakby z lodu. Szybko się opanował, lecz nie mogłem tego zignorować. Wstałem więc i zapytałem cicho:  
- Co ujrzałeś?  
Pochylił głowę w żołnierskim ukłonie. Wciąż mnie dziwiło, że ci elfowie, gotowi oddać za mnie życie, tak bardzo się mnie bali.  
- To nic takiego, Nelyafinwë – odpowiedział mi Ringamehtar swoim lekko ochrypłym głosem. – Zdawało mi się tylko…  
- Co ci się zdawało?  
- Że w krzakach błysnęły wilcze ślepia. – Wzdrygnąłem się mimowolnie i zerknąłem na zarośla, gdzie nie drgała nawet gałązka. Wartownik dostrzegł mój odruch, gdyż dodał – musiało mi się zdawać. Zmęczenie udziela się wszystkim. Jeśli mógłbym coś zasugerować, udajcie się na spoczynek.  
- Dziękuję za troskę, lecz nie czuję zmęczenia. – Właściwie to nic nie czuję, dodałem w myślach.  
Nie widzieliśmy niczego podejrzanego ani w dzień, ani następnej nocy. Parliśmy wciąż naprzód, choć opadaliśmy już z sił. Co drugi dzień cienka zupa, poza tym skąpe racje sucharów – to było zdecydowanie zbyt mało nawet dla Calaquendich.  
Z każdym dniem pogoda się pogarszała. Padało prawie bez przerwy. Tego dnia chmury uraczyły nas mokrym śniegiem. Mogłem się założyć, że Kanafinwë zacząłby się zachwycać ogółem spadających płatków i każdym z nich z osobna, lecz mnie one raczej irytowały, kiedy topiły się na policzkach i przyczepiały się do rzęs, zasłaniając oczy. Ścisnąłem wodze w zgrabiałej dłoni. To był dopiero początek zimy, a mój podbity grubym futrem płaszcz nie stanowił wystarczającej osłony przed zimnem.  
Zerknąłem na Sokolnika jadącego jak zwykle obok mnie. Rozcierał właśnie dłonie, chuchając na nie z zapamiętaniem. Jego oddech zamieniał się w obłoczek pary. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy on, a może i inni, zastanawiał się, czego tak naprawdę szukamy i co chcemy wydrzeć tej krainie.  
Studiując jego twarz, kątem oka dostrzegłem jakiś ruch.  
- Nelyafinwë, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, lecz uniosłem dłoń, by zamilkł.  
- Wilki – szepnąłem.  
Sokolnik pogalopował na tyły, podczas gdy ja zatrzymałem konia w poprzek kolumny i dobyłem miecza. Srokosz zatańczył w miejscu, prychając. Ogarnąłem spojrzeniem towarzyszy – wszyscy byli czujni i gotowi, choć nic się nie działo. Ufali mi. Zmusiłem Súrë do jeszcze jednego obrotu i odruchowo ściągnąłem wodze, podrywając ją na tylne nogi. Zarżała dziko.  
Przede mną stała postać, którą z początku wziąłem za ogromne zwierzę. Był to jednak drobny, ciemnowłosy Sinda o smagłej, dzikiej twarzy. Odziany był w skóry i szare futra, a w dłoni ściskał krótki łuk. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie, kiedy podszedł do niego pies bardziej podobny do wilka niż ogara. Elf mierzył mnie czujnym, nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.  
- Zawróćcie, Bratobójcy – powiedział w sindarinie, z szorstkim akcentem. – Zaszliście za daleko.  
Nie poruszyłem się, choć zmuszony byłem odwrócić wzrok od jego ciemnych oczu.  
- Przybywamy w pokoju – powiedziałem wreszcie.  
- Przybywacie z mieczami!  
- Chcę mówić z panem tej ziemi.  
- Sam jestem sobie panem. Fatygowałeś się na próżno, Jednoręki.  
Zacisnąłem zęby.  
- Jak cię zwą? – zapytałem.  
- Bratem. Przyjacielem.  
- Jak ci na imię?  
- Inne imię dali mi pobratymcy, inne zwierzęta leśne, inne drzewa, inne woda szemrząca w strumieniach.  
- Przybywamy w pokoju – powtórzyłem. – Przyrzekłem bronić tej krainy przed zakusami Nieprzyjaciela.  
- Komu przyrzekłeś, Jednoręki?  
- Najwyższemu królowi, a memu stryjowi Fingolfinowi.  
- Jego władza tu nie sięga. Odejdźcie, skąd żeście przyszli.  
Nie bardzo wiedziałem, jak przerwać to błędne koło. Zsiadłem z konia, by zyskać nieco na czasie, ale też by dać mu możliwość rozmowy jak równy z równym. Nie osiągnąłem jednak pożądanego efektu, gdyż znacznie przewyższałem go wzrostem.  
- Wracaj do swojego pałacu. Tu nie ma miejsca dla książąt – dorzucił Sinda.  
- Zrzeknę się zatem tego tytułu.  
- I kim się wtedy staniesz?  
- Wojownikiem w służbie światła.  
- I przez to pogrążającym się w ciemności. Zawróćcie, Bratobójcy, tu nie ma dla was miejsca.  
Postąpiłem krok naprzód, ostentacyjnie ignorując jego słowa, lecz pies warujący u jego boku zerwał się i zastąpił mi drogę z głuchym warknięciem. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że Ringamehtar unosi włócznię. Zmroziłem zwierzę spojrzeniem; wycofało się, tuląc uszy i chowając ogon między nogami.  
- Nie strasz moich przyjaciół, Jednoręki, gdy sam się ich boisz.  
- Przyjaźnisz się z wilkami – odezwał się gniewnie Sokolnik – czy zatem bratasz się też z Moringottem?  
Pies zaczął szczekać. Rzuciłem adiutantowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, lecz zło już się stało. Z lasu zaczęły się wyłaniać kolejne zwierzęta, a za nimi elfowie. Było ich wielu, a może tak mi się tylko wydawało. Zauważyłem, że moi podkomendni dobyli mieczy, więc poleciłem im w quenyi, by schowali broń.  
- Nie przybyliśmy tu, by walczyć – zwróciłem się do Sindy. – Chcemy tu zamieszkać.  
- To zależy, czy ta kraina was przyjmie.  
Odwrócił się bez słowa i ruszył przed siebie. Uznając to za zaproszenie, więc dosiadłem Súrë i rzuciłem krótkie „jedziemy". Miałem złe przeczucie, że ta surowa ziemia nie przyjmie nas z otwartymi ramionami.  
Po drodze zrównała się ze mną Laiwen i odezwała się cicho w quenyi.  
- Muszę was ostrzec, panie.  
- Przed czym?  
- Znam zwyczaje elfów lasu. Jesteście dla nich Jednorękim.  
- Co to oznacza? – zapytałem, choć odpowiedź mogłaby się wydawać oczywista. Popatrzyłem uważnie na jej kasztanowe oko i drugie, zakryte czarną przepaską, spod której jak wąż wysuwała się szeroka blizna. Wciąż pamiętam, jak wyglądała wkrótce po bitwie, kiedy ork przeorał jej twarz szablą. Blizna jednak została. Wbrew temu, co mogą sądzić Śmiertelnicy, nasze ciała także bywają oszpecone szramami i zwłaszcza w tamtych czasach zdarzało się to dość często. Taka osoba mogła z własnej woli odejść do Mandosu, wielu jednak decydowało się na pozostanie w Endorze z przeróżnych powodów.  
- To stare zwyczaje, jeszcze z czasów Wędrówki. Kalecy elfowie stanowili słabe punkty, nie nadawali się do walki, za to wymagali dodatkowej opieki. Dlatego też zostawiano ich przeważnie na pastwę losu.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi. Teraz nie musiałem już pytać jej o powód przystania do Noldorów. Po chwili dodała:  
- Niełatwo zyskacie ich szacunek. Dla nich jesteście… słabi.  
- Udowodnię im zatem, że tak nie jest – odparłem być może zbyt chłodno.  
- Chciałam was też zapewnić, że, choć wywodzę się z Elfów Leśnych, pozostanę lojalna wam, Nelyafinwë.  
- Dziękuję ci.

Osada Moriquendich otoczona była ostrokołem, jak sądziłem, w obronie przed sługami Moringotta, ale też przed dzikimi zwierzętami. Zbudowana z drewnianych bali, była prawie niewidoczna na tle lasu. Eskortowani przez może dwudziestu Moiquendich, wjechaliśmy na brukowany szarym kamieniem dziedziniec ze studnią pośrodku. Z drewnianych domostw zaczęli wychodzić elfowie: rzemieślnicy i kobiety z dziećmi, wszyscy milczeli, przyglądając się nam ponuro. Ubrani byli podobnie – w skóry i futra, mężczyźni i kobiety jednakowo. Kiedy się zatrzymaliśmy, do naszego przewodnika podbiegł chłopiec może dwudziestokilkuletni, najwyraźniej jego syn, gdyż podobieństwo rodzinne było wyraźne. Zamienili kilka słów i Sinda potargał mu bujną czuprynę. Potem chłopiec stanął przede mną i popatrzył mi prosto w oczy.  
- Zrodzony z ognia, jesteś dymem na wietrze.  
Zaskoczony tymi słowami, zeskoczyłem z Súrë, by lepiej się mu przyjrzeć. Sięgał mi co najwyżej do łokcia, lecz w jego spojrzeniu był błysk, jakby patrzył na równego sobie. Po chwili odwrócił się i zniknął w tłumie.  
Podążyliśmy za naszym przewodnikiem do największego budynku, zostawiając konie na dziedzińcu. Przypominał on nieco toporny dwór. Sień, mimo ogromnego paleniska, tonęła w półmroku, gdyż była pozbawiona okien. Na ścianach rozpięto skóry zwierząt – niedźwiedzi, wilków i wielu innych – oraz rozwieszono przeróżną broń, często ciężką, podobną krasnoludzkiej. Podłoga była kamienna, a wzdłuż niewygładzonych bali ciągnęły się proste wzory.  
Kolejna sala była znacznie większa, z ogromnym stołem zajmującym większą jej część. U jego szczytu stał tron z drewna, ozdobiony porożem. Tu znacznie więcej trofeów myśliwskich i broni wisiało na ścianach. W sali było siedem palenisk – jedno za tronem i pozostałe symetrycznie wzdłuż ścian. W każdym z nich znajdował się ruszt z jeszcze niedopieczonym mięsiwem, choć stół był już przygotowany. Wzdłuż jego boków stały zasłane futrami ławy. W miejscu talerzy znajdowały się grube, jasne placki, okute rogi zastępowały kielichy, sztućców nie było.  
Dyskretnie obserwowałem tron, zastanawiając się, kto na nim zasiądzie. Zdziwiło mnie, gdy to miejsce zajął dobrze zbudowany Sinda z kościanym naszyjnikiem na szyi. Nie wydawało się, by był bardziej poważany niż ten, który z nami rozmawiał i z pewnością był od niego młodszy.  
Laiwen nachyliła się do mnie i wyjaśniła cicho.  
- W niektórych szczepach Sindarów, być może tutaj też, na poczesnym miejscu zasiada osoba, która najbardziej się wykazała w polowaniu czy walce.  
Skinąłem głową.  
- Jak zatem mam rozpoznać, kto nimi przewodzi?  
- Nie mają pana. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Przewodzi nimi Rada, wybierana przez wszystkich mieszkańców osady. Pięć, może siedem osób, z reguły najstarszych lub najbardziej doświadczonych.  
- Potrafisz ich wskazać?  
- Powinni nosić jakieś insygnia, czymś się wyróżniać. O, tamten ma na lewym ręku mały puklerz, nieprzydatny do niczego, symboliczny. – Wskazała głową w kierunku ciemnowłosego Sindy, który właśnie wszedł do sali. – Podejrzewam, że zajmuje się sprawami wojskowymi. Poszukajcie kogoś z czymś w rodzaju wieńca czy korony, to będzie ktoś w rodzaju przewodzącego Radzie (choć to nie znaczy, że ma decydujący głos przy podejmowaniu spraw, po prostu rozpoczyna i kończy narady). Zgaduję, że symboliczny topór oznacza drwala, członka Rady, zajmującego się budulcem i surowcami, strzała albo łuk może myśliwego… Nie mam pewności. Tamten ma na szyi zawieszone suszone owoce i zioła – to pewnie Uzdrowiciel.  
Laiwendë przerwała wyjaśnienia, gdyż sala się już zapełniła i Moriquendi zaczęli zajmować miejsca przy stołach. Poszliśmy w ich ślady. Gdy wszyscy już zasiedli, kobiety wniosły dzbany z trunkami i zimne przekąski. Staraliśmy się naśladować czynności gospodarzy. Laiwen usiadła przy mnie, wyjaśniając i pouczając, za co byłem jej bardzo wdzięczny.  
- Cała Rada siedzi u szczytu stołu, po prawej i lewej ręce zasłużonego, jak mi się wydaje – powiedziała cicho.  
Rzeczywiście u siedzących tam elfów dostrzegałem symboliczne „insygnia", jak to nazwała: puklerz, toporek, strzała, coś w rodzaju diademu, suszone owoce i zioła, pióro, przypięty do pasa, ozdobiony kawałek skóry… Skinąłem głową dla Laiwendë, nie odrywając wzroku od członków Rady, by zapamiętać ich twarze.  
Nie powinienem się dziwić różnicom kulturowym i organizacyjnym, jednak przyznaję, że zaskoczył mnie pomysł wielu przywódców, wybieranych przez ogół społeczeństwa. Wydawało się to rozsądne, by najmądrzejsi rządzili szczepem, i wydaje mi się, że na tej samej zasadzie królem obwołano dziadka Finwego. Jednakże po jego śmierci naturalnym wydało się wszystkim, by władzę przejął mój ojciec, genialny strateg i mówca, którego słowa mogły poruszyć serca wszystkich słuchaczy bez wyjątku. Zastanawiałem się, czy gdyby Noldorom dano możliwość wyboru, na króla wybrano by inną osobę, może starszą, pamiętającą jeszcze Cuivienén, nie tak porywczą… Sam nigdy nie ukrywałem, że towarzyszą mi elfowie bardziej ode mnie doświadczeni i w wielu kwestiach pytałem się ich o zdanie, choć ostateczna decyzja należała do mnie i nikt nigdy tego nie kwestionował.  
Nalano nam wina z jagód i borówek. „Zasłużonemu" nałożono na głowę wieniec z mchu i suchych liści, po czym uniósł on swój róg z trunkiem, tym samym rozpoczynając ucztę. Zdjęto mięsiwa z rusztów i rozkrojono je, rozdzielając między biesiadników. Sindarowie jedli palcami, zagryzając ułamanymi kawałkami placków służących za talerze, więc poszliśmy w ich ślady.  
Pod stołami, bijąc o nasze nogi ogonami i od czasu do czasu szamocząc się o upuszczone kości, kłębiły się te wilkopodobne psy. Wzdragałem się za każdym razem, gdy któryś otarł się o moje kolana, gdyż aż nazbyt dobrze pamiętałem grozę, rozsiewaną wśród niewolników w Żelaznym Piekle przez demony w ciele wilków. Miałem jedna nadzieję, że nikt tego po mnie nie spostrzegł.  
Z początku żaden z Moriquendich nie odzywał się do nas, jakbyśmy w ogóle nie istnieli, lecz kiedy zaspokojono już pierwszy głód i pragnienie, rozległy się rozmowy, z których niewiele rozumiałem, gdyż ten szorstki akcent w obcym mi języku był niełatwy do poznania. Po jakimś czasie ktoś zapytał:  
- Jak to się stało, Jednoręki, że książę trafił do tej krainy, z dala od wygód pałacu?  
- Gdyż nie są one nam potrzebne – odpowiedziałem spokojnie, sięgając po kolejny kawałek pieczeni.  
Sinda patrzył na mnie przez jakiś czas ciemnymi oczyma.  
- Za pałac służy nam las.  
- Które to dzieło Yavanny Kementári piękniejsze jest nad wszystko, co zbudowały ręce Eruhíni.  
Elf odwrócił się, by zamienić kilka słów z kobietą siedzącą po jego lewej ręce, więc spojrzałem pytająco na Laiwendë.  
- Zaskoczyliście ich, panie Nelyafinwë. – Wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Czym?  
- Cóż, ich pojęcie o Calaquendich jest bardzo ograniczone. Uważają was za wydelikatniałych, przepełnionych niepotrzebną tu wiedzą paniczyków, którym do życia niezbędne są wygody.  
Miałem ochotę się roześmiać, lecz powstrzymałem się.  
- W dodatku jesteście Jednorękim, a mimo to radzicie sobie jak każdy inny. Dla nich to nowość. Dla nich okaleczony znaczy martwy – dodała ciszej.  
Odwróciłem wzrok. To prawda, że nauczyłem się radzić sobie bez ręki, choć kosztowało mnie to wiele trudów. Nie poradziłbym sobie bez pomocy mych braci, a zwłaszcza Kanafinwego, który poświęcał mi cały swój czas. Rozumiałem, że dla ludu żyjącego w takich warunkach opieka nad okaleczonym, zwłaszcza tuż po zdarzeniu, była uciążliwa.  
Na koniec posiłku podano słodkie wypieki z dodatkiem przetworzonych owoców. Zastanawiałem się, czy podobnie jak w Tirionie, tu też po uczcie następują popisy muzyczne, lecz zauważyłem, że elfowie zaczęli się rozchodzić, więc uznałem, że jednak nie. Przyznaję, że dziwiły mnie tak skąpe dekoracje i przedmioty służące ku rozrywce, jak choćby instrumenty muzyczne. Z drugiej jednak strony w Błogosławionym Królestwie elfowie mieli czas, by je tworzyć, a tu pierwszeństwo miały zmagania z Nieprzyjacielem.  
Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zebrała się Rada, oczywiście w naszej sprawie. Stanąłem przed nią z Sokolnikiem i Laiwen oraz Runyą na ramieniu. Zabrałem ją dlatego, że uznałem to za znak, iż potrafię porozumieć się ze zwierzętami, a Calaquendi nie oddalili się od natury tak bardzo, jak mogłoby się zdawać Sindarom, lecz również po to, by mieć ją przy sobie, gdyż zauważyłem, że nasz przewodnik, który nas tu doprowadził, nie rozstawał się ze swoim psem, a kilka kobiet miało na ramionach kuny czy łasice i najwyraźniej były dumne z tego powodu.  
Widząc mnie z Runyą, przewodniczący Rady zapytał:  
- To twój ptak, Jednoręki?  
Wyczułem, że to pytanie jest testem. Przytaknięciem nazwałbym Runyę swoją własnością, więc odpowiedziałem:  
- To mój przyjaciel.  
Przewodniczący skinął głową i przeszedł do rzeczy.  
- Dlaczego tu przybyliście?  
Wyjaśniłem więc, jakie rozkazy dostałem od Nolofinwego, zapewniłem też, że z wielką ochotą podjąłem się tej misji, gdyż ufałem, że mogę wiele pomóc w obronie Valariandë. Słysząc to, elf z symbolicznym łukiem zaśmiał się.  
- To nie Beleriand, Jednoręki, tu nie sięga władza Szarego Płaszcza. Nie on broni tej krainy przed Nieprzyjacielem. Sami jej bronimy.  
- W Beleriandzie mieszkają także moi bracia, nie tylko Doriathczycy – odparłem.  
- Ilu masz braci?  
- Miałem sześciu, lecz jednego już straciłem. Jestem najstarszy z nich, dlatego to ja podjąłem się obrony pogranicza razem z drugim po mnie pod względem wieku, Maglorem. Pozostali zamieszkali na południe stąd.  
- Chwali ci się troska o rodzinę, lecz nie zmienia nic faktu, że wasza pomoc jest tu niepotrzebna, doskonale radziliśmy sobie do tej pory.  
- Czy zawadzać wam będziemy, jeśli zamieszkamy po sąsiedzku? – odezwał się Sokolnik.  
- Być może.  
Sokolnik i Laiwen poruszyli się nerwowo. Członkowie Rady wymienili kilka cichych uwag, po czym odezwał się przewodniczący.  
- Nie znacie tej krainy i jej nie rozumiecie. Nie potraficie polować ani szukać pożywnych roślin, nie znacie się na drzewach i różnym ich zastosowaniu. Lepiej dla was samych by było, gdybyście stąd odeszli, lecz teraz niedobra na to pora. Odsyłanie was w zimie byłoby okrucieństwem, zważając na ciebie, Jednoręki, i na twoją jednooką towarzyszkę. Nie jesteśmy okrutni, dlatego pozwolimy wam tu pozostać do wiosny.  
Zacisnąłem zęby, poskramiając gniew. Sama kraina mi się nie podobała i z chęcią bym ją opuścił, a słowa przewodniczącego Rady jeszcze bardziej mnie do niej zniechęciły. Poza tym nie wymagałem od nikogo, by mnie traktował jak nieporadne dziecko, czego Rada najwyraźniej nie zauważała.  
Rozbiliśmy namioty poza ostrokołem, po części by zademonstrować, że potrafimy sobie radzić, ale też by uniknąć kontaktu z Moriquendimi. Konie jednak pozostawiliśmy w ich stajniach, by wypoczęły i wreszcie najadły się czegoś pożywniejszego od wydzielanego skąpo obroku i mchów czy cienkich gałązek.  
Nie miałem ochoty na sen. Z nieodłącznym mieczem u boku odszedłem ku granicy lasu i oparłem się plecami o drzewo. Byłem zły i prawdopodobnie nie powinienem był narażać drogiego mi kuzyna na mój podły nastrój, lecz pamiętałem, że tylko on potrafił mnie uspokoić w podobnych sytuacjach. Poza tym od czasu mojej niewoli, kiedy Moringotto siłą zburzył wszelkie osłony mego umysłu, tylko do Findekana ośmielałem się odzywać przez ósanwë. Nie byłem dumny z tego bezpodstawnego lęku, lecz wygodniej było mi po prostu unikać sytuacji, gdzie musiałbym go zwalczać.  
Findekano oczywiście bardzo się ucieszył, że wreszcie nawiązałem z nim kontakt. Po wysłuchaniu dość długiego kazania o tym, jak bardzo się o mnie martwił i że powinienem częściej się do niego odzywać, powiedziałem:  
„Zaczynasz gderać jak Kano, wiesz o tym?"  
„Po prostu się o ciebie martwię."  
„Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, drogi kuzynie. Zapomniałeś już, że nie trzeba zmieniać mi pieluch, gdyż wiek dorosły osiągnąłem na długo przed tobą."  
„Russandolu. Proszę cię."  
Spoważniałem. Rozumiałem jego obawy i nie chciałem bynajmniej ich pogłębiać ani też z nich kpić.  
„Wybacz, kuzynie."  
„Przy okazji: Kano prosił, by ci przekazać, że jest na ciebie rozgniewany. I to całkiem mocno, sądząc po tym, co dało się wywnioskować z jego urywanych zdań i burzliwego tonu." W moich myślach głos Findekana drżał od tłumionego śmiechu, lecz ja wcale nie byłem taki radosny. Odjeżdżając w nieznane, czułem się, jakbym został skazany na ponowne wygnanie, dlatego też postanowiłem nie kontaktować się z nikim, kto mógłby wymagać ode mnie sprawozdania z moich poczynań, dopóki nie będę miał o czym opowiadać. „Russandolu?" Głos Findekana w moim umyśle zatamował rozmyślania.  
„Tak?"  
„Proszę, nie oddalaj się tak."  
„Co masz na myśli?" Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
„Nagle… wszystko stało się pustką, jakbyś osłaniał swój umysł. Jeśli nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać…"  
„Chcę, nawet tak nie myśl, Findekano. Przepraszam cię za to, po prostu wciąż nie panuję nad tymi odruchami." Wiedział doskonale, co mam na myśli.  
„To nic, nie szkodzi. Jeśli wolisz rozmowę przez palantír…"  
Przesłałem mu nieco ciepła, które, miałem nadzieję, okazało się pokrzepieniem.  
„Nie zaglądałem w kryształ od kilkunastu dni," przyznałem. Po prawdzie kryształ znajdował się w sakwie przytroczonej do mojego siodła od czasu, gdy może trzeciego dnia podróży przez tę krainę spostrzegłem, że nie pokazuje niczego konkretnego, poza lasem.  
„Dlaczego?"  
„Nie czułem takiej potrzeby. Nic się nie wydarzyło."  
„Doprawdy?"  
„Do dzisiaj. Dlatego się odezwałem."  
„A ja, naiwny, miałem nadzieję, że stęskniłeś się za mną." Przesłał mi krzywy uśmiech.  
„To swoją drogą" przyznałem potulnie.  
„Mów, co u ciebie," polecił mi entuzjastycznie.  
„Spotkałem Moriquendich zamieszkujących tę krainę."  
„I co?"  
„Nie przyjęli nas zbyt gościnnie. Właściwie to kazali się wynosić razem z zimą," poinformowałem go ponuro.  
„Dlaczego?"  
Opowiedziałem mu o zdarzeniach od spotkania pierwszego Sindy aż do słów, jakie padły na spotkaniu z Radą. Na koniec dorzuciłem „mógłbyś poinformować swojego ojca, że bardzo mi przykro, ale w lecie może się nas spodziewać w zachodnim Valariandë? Z chęcią zamieszkałbym na południe od Hithlumu."  
Findekano zachichotał.  
„Przynajmniej moglibyśmy się częściej spotykać…" dodał z dziecinną tęsknotą. „Ojcu się to nie spodoba i… zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak mogą zareagować nasi młodsi kuzyni?"  
Westchnąłem.  
„Wiem o tym. I wiem, że muszę tu zostać. Przepraszam, najwyraźniej wydelikatniałem przez te lata spędzone w Mithrimie."  
Posłał mi pokrzepiający uśmiech. Jego obecność w moim umyśle dodawała mi sił, stanowiła podporę.  
„Dziękuję ci, Findekano," powiedziałem wreszcie szczerze.  
Wyobraziłem sobie jego pobłażliwe spojrzenie.  
„Przekażę ojcu, co trzeba, nie martw się o to" obiecał i dodał: „mára valto, Russandolu."  
„Niech Valarowie mają cię w swej opiece, przyjacielu."  
Powróciłem do namiotu znacznie pokrzepiony i o jaśniejszych myślach. Przy wejściu zastałem Sokolnika. Wyglądało na to, że chce mi o czymś powiedzieć.  
- Tak? – ponagliłem go.  
- Rozmawiałem z paroma osobami. Zgodnie uznaliśmy, że niebezpiecznie jest samotnie się oddalać poza obręb obozu.  
- Dziękuję wam za troskę, lecz mogę was zapewnić, że jestem w stanie poradzić sobie sam.  
- Zastanawialiśmy się także, jakie dyspozycje macie dla nas… - dodał szybko.  
Uniosłem dłoń.  
- Jednakże wasz wniosek jest słuszny. Przekażę naszym towarzyszom, by nie oddalali się samotnie. Chciałbym też, by przebywali w tym obozie i w miarę możliwości nie w obrębie ostrokołu, kiedy tylko jest to możliwe. Nie ufam Moriquendim.  
- Nie wy jedni, mój panie.  
- Pokażemy im zatem, że Noldorowie nie są pieskami pałacowymi.  
- Tak jest. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.


	3. Rozdział III

Po paru tygodniach przenieśliśmy się do osady, gdyż zima zaczynała nam doskwierać i łaknęliśmy ciepła oraz dachu nad głową. Śniegu napadało więcej, niż widziałem kiedykolwiek wcześniej, co było dodatkowym utrudnieniem. Nie wyobrażałem sobie podróży powrotnej w takich warunkach, lecz mimo to co kilka dni, mniej więcej raz na tydzień, wyruszaliśmy na polowania z Moriquendimi. Tolerowali to, lecz nie wydawali się zachwyceni naszymi zdolnościami. Owszem, podziwiali Runyę, wypatrującą zwierzynę, lecz gdy ktoś z moich podwładnych ustrzelił, choćby nie wiem jak celnie, zwierzynę, milczeli.  
Z czasem zaczęliśmy polować też sami, bez ich pomocy. Część łupów wymienialiśmy na ciepłe ubrania i inne niezbędne sprzęty. Mrozy trzymały tę krainę żelazną ręką, więc futra były niezbędne, a Moriquendi naprawdę dobrze potrafili je wykorzystać. Nauczyliśmy się od nich wiele i po prawdzie rozumiałem, dlaczego darzyli nas pogardą – bez otrzymanej od nich wiedzy nie poradzilibyśmy sobie w tej nieprzyjaznej krainie.  
Podczas jednej z myśliwskich wypraw w naszym noldorskim gronie natknęliśmy się na bandę orków, niewielką, co prawda, lecz zawsze byli to słudzy Nieprzyjaciela. Wyglądali na niezorganizowanych i jakby bezpańskich, przez co rozgromienie ich nie zajęło wiele czasu i nie nazwałbym tego rozrywką. Zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem oderżnąłem największemu z nich prawą rękę. Może się to wydawać okrutne, lecz chciałem, by Moringotto zapamiętał, kogo wypuścił z Żelaznego Piekła.  
Tego samego dnia stanęliśmy przed Radą.  
- Orkowie najeżdżają waszą krainę – powiedziałem, rzucając im pod nogi odrąbaną łapę. – Nie była to duża banda, lecz nie ignorowałbym tego.  
- Dziękujemy ci za twoją pomoc, Jednoręki. Jednakże orkowie od wieków najeżdżają te ziemie i nauczyliśmy się radzić sobie z tym problemem.  
- Najwidoczniej nie, gdyż natknęliśmy się na nich na północ stąd, może trzy stajania od osady. Stają się coraz bardziej zuchwali. Gotowi jesteśmy zaoferować wam pomoc.  
- Czego żądacie w zamian?  
- Niczego. To leży też w naszym interesie, a moi podkomendni z chęcią rozerwą się trochę.  
- Dziwne zajęcia nazywasz rozrywką, Jednoręki.  
- Dziwne wydaje mi się ignorowanie zagrożenia.  
Zagrożenie w rzeczywistości zostało zignorowane. Prawie że dzień w dzień urządzałem wyprawy i za każdym razem natrafialiśmy na mniejsze lub większe bandy. Zdarzało się, że przyłączali się do nas Sindarowie, z czasem coraz częściej. Poznaliśmy kilku młodszych myśliwych, w tym tego, który zasiadł na miejscu zasłużonego w dzień, kiedy tam przybyliśmy, a któremu na imię było Laegened. Rada nie pochwalała ich bratania się z nami, lecz też nie zakazali im tego.  
Aż nadszedł dzień, kiedy przyszło nam stawić czoła naprawdę dużej bandzie orków. Przewyższali nas liczbą, lecz nie organizacją i sprawnością. Mimo wszystko wielu z nas zostało rannych, a jeden Sinda, młody jeszcze i niedoświadczony, zginął. Po bitwie nie czuło się zwykłej euforii, nastroje były raczej ponure. Przechadzałem się między wojownikami, który rozsiedli się w śniegu, by ocenić ich stan. Pamiętam Ringamehtara czyszczącego swoją włócznię, mamroczącego przekleństwa na tę krainę i jej mieszkańców. Laiwen została ranna, choć niezbyt poważnie. Maikarinquár, zakładający jej pospiesznie opatrunek, rzucił mi ponure spojrzenie. W końcu z ociąganiem stanąłem przed Laegenedem. Popatrzył mi w oczy bez słowa, po czym wskazał wzrokiem martwe ciało myśliwego.  
- Ja was nie obwiniam – powiedział poważnie. – Nie ręczę za Radę.  
- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. – Przetarłem dłonią oczy. – Przykro mi z powodu waszego towarzysza.  
- Wiem, co myślicie, Jednoręki. Co według was my myślimy – powiedział nagle Laegened. – Że nakłaniacie młodych do walki. Że chcecie nas się pozbyć z tej krainy.  
- To nieprawda.  
- Ja o tym wiem. – Wciąż natarczywie patrzył mi w oczy; odwróciłem wzrok. – To był mój przyjaciel, którego uczyłem strzelać z łuku i tropić zwierzynę.  
Położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu w geście dzielonego z nim smutku.  
- Przykro mi.  
- On nie musiał zginąć.  
- Nie musiał – zgodziłem się. – Był za młody. Nie pozwoliłbym nikomu z moich podkomendnych w tym wieku brać udział w wyprawie.  
- Nie o to chodzi. Zginął, czyli przecenił swe siły, co było jego słabością. Nie ty tu zawiniłeś, Jednoręki, i nie mam do ciebie żalu. Obawiam się jednak, że Rada wykorzysta to jako pretekst.  
- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.  
Laegened tylko skinął głową. Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie. Jakie doświadczenia kazały tym Moriquendim traktować śmierć przyjaciół jako selekcję najsilniejszych?  
Rada rzeczywiście chciała ze mną rozmawiać ledwo wróciliśmy do osady. Wypuściłem Runyę, by rozejrzała się po okolicy, choć była już zmęczona. Stanąłem przed Radą sam, nie zdążywszy się nawet przebrać czy obmyć z brudów i krwi.  
- Jeden z naszych braci zginął na wyprawie, którą ty kierowałeś, Jednoręki – odezwał się przewodniczący.  
- I z wami łączę się w żalu – zapewniłem go. – Nie jestem jednak winien jego śmierci. Wyruszył z własnej woli.  
- Twoje słowa zapaliły w nim chęć walki.  
- Nie nakłaniałem go do tego. Nie nakłaniałem nikogo; informowałem tylko, że chętni mogą się przyłączyć.  
- Nie zmieni to prawdy, że młodzi giną, zaślepieni twoimi słowami, Jednoręki.  
- Zginęła jedna osoba, która przeceniła swoje siły.  
- I nie zginie już nikt więcej, gdyż odejdziecie stąd z pierwszym brzaskiem.  
Spojrzałem przewodniczącemu w oczy i tym razem to on odwrócił wzrok.  
- Jest środek zimy, okres największych mrozów… - zacząłem gniewnie.  
- Zawsze twierdziłeś, że nie potrzebujesz książęcych wygód, Jednoręki, i jesteś w stanie sobie poradzić w tej krainie.  
Wyczułem, że jest to swojego rodzaju wyzwanie, okrutne, nie przeczę.  
- Tak też się stanie.  
Skinąłem im w niby-ukłonie i odszedłem do swoich podkomendnych.  
- Zbierzcie swoje rzeczy. Nie obciążajcie koni – rozkazałem. – Wyruszamy przed świtem.  
Z tłumu ozwały się pytania, gniewne okrzyki. Czekałem, aż się uspokoją, wtedy powiedziałem:  
- Nie jesteśmy tu mile widziani. Walczyliśmy z nimi i traktowaliśmy jak równych sobie, lecz wdzięczność Moriquendich nie jest współmierna do przysług. Niech wiedzą, że stracili silnych obrońców i sprzymierzeńców.  
Rozległy się okrzyki aprobaty. Wciąż rozgniewany, udałem się do budynku, w którym zamieszkałem. W moim pokoju sypialnym zastałem Laegeneda.  
- Nie jesteś sprawiedliwy, Jednoręki – powiedział burzliwie. Zauważyłem, że o ile zazwyczaj ten przydomek wypowiadał z niejakim szacunkiem czy podziwem, teraz zabrzmiało to jak kpina. Przez te dwa miesiące spędzone w osadzie Moriquendich nauczyłem się szanować jego zdanie. Nasze relacje można nawet nazwać zaufaniem, zaczątkiem przyjaźni.  
- Laegenedzie, byłeś mi dobrym druhem, lecz wiesz przecież, że nie mogę sprzeciwić się Radzie.  
- Mam na myśli twoje słowa.  
- Wiem o tym.  
- Więc dlaczego mówisz o Radzie tak, jakbyśmy wszyscy byli jednomyślni?  
Opadłem na łóżko.  
- Gdyż tak jest prościej.  
Przyjrzał mi się uważnie.  
- Krwawisz – zauważył, wzrokiem wskazując moje prawe ramię. Było to płytkie rozcięcie, nic poważnego, choć wyglądało paskudnie.  
- A, tak. Nie miałem czasu, by się obmyć i opatrzyć po walce. Posłuchaj, Laegenedzie, nie mam do ciebie żalu czy pretensji. Nie chcę narażać moich podkomendnych na więcej sporów z mieszkańcami osady. Przecież widzę, że niechętnie z nami rozmawiacie i traktujecie nas wciąż jak obcych, z chłodem i dystansem.  
- I dokąd się udacie?  
- Może nieco dalej na wschód, ku wyższym wzgórzom.  
- Jest środek zimy. Nikt się tam nie zapuszcza o tej porze roku.  
- Wiem o tym. Ufam jednak, że nauczyliśmy się od was wystarczająco, by móc mieszkać w tej krainie samodzielnie. Jestem wam za to wdzięczny.  
- Jednoręki, w tej osadzie są kobiety i dzieci. Nie myliłeś się, twierdząc, że ataki orków się nasiliły i ta ukryta osada nie będzie wystarczającą osłoną. I prawdą jest też to, że jesteście nieocenionymi obrońcami, choć tak chłodno was przyjęliśmy.  
- Znajdź mi przynajmniej dziesięciu innych, którzy szczerze wypowiedzą te same słowa, a tu pozostanę. – Widząc, że mina mu zrzedła, dodałem – nie zamierzam opuszczać tej krainy. Wciąż pozostaniemy sojusznikami. To, co mówiłem… wypowiedziałem tamte słowa w gniewie. Poszukamy dobrego miejsca, gdzie moglibyśmy się osiedlić, po czym na wiosnę poślę po tabor, który czeka na wieści na południe stąd.  
- Ilu wojowników tam oczekuje?  
- Koło siedmiuset, nie licząc kobiet.  
- I wozy?  
- Tak.  
- Nie przejadą. A Rada nie pozwoli wam zbudować dróg.  
- Poradzimy sobie.  
- Podziwiam cię, Jednoręki. Jesteś silniejszy niż większość z nas.  
- Podejrzewam, że większość z was nie widziała Żelaznego Piekła – powiedziałem niby lekko, lecz w rzeczywistości uważnie obserwowałem jego reakcję. Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, ufałem mu, i gdyby zechciał nam towarzyszyć, a przynajmniej wskazać dobre miejsce na założenie miasta, byłbym mu bardzo wdzięczny. Nie chciałem go jednak o to prosić.  
Laegened cofnął się o krok, wpatrując się we mnie otwartymi szeroko ze zdumienia oczyma.  
- A ty? – zapytał w niedowierzaniu.  
- Byłem zakładnikiem Moringotta. Kiedy Czarny Wróg zrozumiał, że moi bracia nie zaniechają wojny w zamian za moje życie, przykuł mnie do ściany Thangorodrimu za prawy nadgarstek.  
Dziwiłem się sam sobie, że z takim spokojem mu o tym mówiłem. Co prawda, były to bardzo ogólnikowe stwierdzenia, choć moi bracia wiedzieli niewiele więcej. Jeden Findekano miał niejakie pojęcie o tym, co działo się ze mną przez dwadzieścia lat słonecznych mojej niewoli.  
- Jak udało ci się uciec? – zapytał Laegened, nie z powątpiewaniem, bynajmniej nie.  
- Findekano, syn Nolofinwego, a mój kuzyn, odszukał mnie i odciął mi dłoń, by mnie uwolnić. Laegenedzie, nie mówię ci tego, by wzbudzić twoją litość. Chcę, byś zrozumiał, że uważanie nas za wydelikatniałych dworzan mija się bardzo daleko z prawdą.  
- Wiem o tym, Jednoręki. Obiecuję nie wyjawić nikomu twojej tajemnicy.  
- Nie jest to tajemnicą. Noldorowie wiele pieśni śpiewają o czynie Fingona Mężnego.  
- Jednakże Moriquendi nie przyjmują tych, co wymknęli się z Angbandu. Morgoth potrafi naginać Quendich do swojej woli. Już wiele osad upadło z tego tylko powodu, że ulitowano się nad zbiegłym niewolnikiem, który potem zdradził.  
- Zatem nie mów, jak uważasz. Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy będą mnie nazywali niewolnikiem Moringotta. Wystarczy mi lojalność moich podkomendnych.  
- Ci, którzy tak cię nazywają, nie mają racji. Morgoth nie miał jeszcze tak zaciętego wroga. Powiedz mi, Jednoręki, to dlatego odrzynasz dłonie przywódcom orków?  
- Tak. Żeby Czarny Wróg pamiętał, komu pozwolił się wymknąć.  
Wymieniliśmy zgodne uśmiechy.  
- Pozwól mi pojechać z tobą – powiedział nagle Laegened. – Przyda wam się ktoś, kto zna tę krainę…  
- To będzie dla nas zaszczytem – odpowiedziałem szczerze, uradowany jego ofertą. Nie zapomniałem jednak o konsekwencjach. – Jednak czy nie jest to pochopna decyzja? Rada może uznać cię za zdrajcę…  
- Niech uznają. Z początku uważałem twoje czyny za głupotę graniczącą z brawurą, lecz teraz rozumiem twoje motywy. Myliłem się, twoje decyzje nie są nierozważne. Ty działasz, a nie jesteś przesadnie ostrożny, jak Rada.  
- Jesteś tego pewien? A co z twoją rodziną?  
- Mam tylko młodszego brata, który – jeśli wyrazisz zgodę – będzie mi towarzyszył. Nie zawiedziesz się na nim, zapewniam cię, już w młodości pokonał na polowaniu w pojedynkę niedźwiedzia, przez co nazywamy go Braigraw.  
- Wasze towarzystwo będzie nam bardzo miłe.  
Uścisnął mi rękę i odszedł do swoich zajęć. Jednakże przed świtem zastałem go gotowego do drogi, w towarzystwie Braigrawa i jeszcze jednego myśliwego, znanego mi z polowań, Narthangolla.  
Opuściliśmy osadę Moriquendich nieżegnani przez nikogo. Z początku jechaliśmy w milczeniu, otulając się szczelnie płaszczami, by osłonić się przed padającym coraz gęściej śniegiem. Niejako cieszyłem się, że moi podkomendni nie kwestionowali przyłączenia się do nas trzech Sindarów.  
Laegened jechał obok mnie na niskim, krępym koniu o długiej sierści. Ten wierzchowiec nie różnił się niczym od koni, jakie hodowali Moriquendi. Jak się okazało wkrótce po naszym przybyciu do ich osady, była to jedyna rasa, jaka zniosłaby tak surowy klimat. Nasze wierzchowce, znacznie większe i o krótkiej sierści, szybko męczyło przedzieranie się przez las, a na noc musieliśmy zakrywać je derkami. Półdzikie konie Sindarów nie miały stajni – przez cały rok pasły się na łąkach położonych na stokach górskich, powyżej lasów, i tylko ich właściciele były w stanie je przywołać.  
Zdziwiłem się nieco, widząc, jak Laegened siodła swojego wierzchowca. My nie uważaliśmy siodeł za niezbędne, choć z pewnością łatwiej było się dzięki nim utrzymać na końskim grzbiecie, zwłaszcza w czasie bitew i z jedną ręką. Był to dla nas nowy wynalazek, który podpatrzyliśmy u Sindarów w Bitwie pod Gwiazdami, i nadal wielu z nas nie uznawało siodeł, gdyż uważali je za męczące dla koni. W Amanie w ogóle nie były one potrzebne. Spodziewałem się, że ktoś, kto tak dobrze współżyje z istotami Yavanny, jak Laegened, nie będzie tego potrzebował.  
- Dziwisz się czemuś, Jednoręki? – zapytał.  
Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, zaczepiłem głową o nisko wiszącą gałąź, z której śnieg zsypał mi się na kark. Laegened zaśmiał się bezgłośnie. Rzuciłem mu wymowne spojrzenie, otrzepując się bez przekonania.  
- Tak, zastanowił mnie twój wierzchowiec – odpowiedziałem na jego wcześniejsze pytanie.  
- Cóż, przynajmniej nie jest aż tak wysoki, że zaczepiam głową o gałęzie. – Uśmiechnął się.  
- Lecz gdybym go dosiadł, z pewnością sunąłbym nogami po ziemi – zripostowałem, również się uśmiechając.  
Laegened poklepał swojego konia po łopatce.  
- Może nie być szybki, lecz jest bardzo wytrzymały, a to liczy się tu najbardziej.  
- Masz rację. Jednakże jesteśmy przywiązani do swoich wierzchowców.  
- Rozumiem to, Nelfinie. Ufacie im, a one wam.  
Zwróciłem się ku niemu, zatrzymując Súrë.  
- Jak mnie nazwałeś?  
- Nelfin. Czyż to nie jest twoje imię? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem, acz spokojnie.  
- Nie przepadam za nim – odparłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- Jak zatem mam cię nazywać?  
Właśnie, jak? Nie odpowiedziałem, a Laegened też się nie odzywał, choć wiedziałem, że kiedyś powróci do tego tematu.  
Na postój zatrzymaliśmy się po paru godzinach. Po drodze udało nam się upolować jelonka, więc rozpaliliśmy ognisko. Tłuszcz skwierczał w ogniu, a dookoła roznosił się cudowny aromat pieczystego. Wreszcie Maikarinquár przystąpił do rozdzielania pieczystego. Pierwszy kawałek podał mi, ale machnąłem ręką.  
- Takie kąski należą się tym, którzy brali udział w polowaniu – odparłem.  
Moi towarzysze przyjęli to z usilnie skrywanym entuzjazmem. Starali się nie pokazywać po sobie, że pamiętają o powodach, dla których opuściliśmy osadę Moriquendich.  
- Dokąd nas prowadzisz? – Ringamehtar zwrócił się do Laegeneda.  
- Na Wzgórze Himring, ze trzy dni drogi stąd. – Noldo podniósł na mnie wzrok. Przytaknąłem. – To najwyższe wzgórze w okolicy. Widok z niego rozciąga się daleko, aż na Ard Galen. Ma dość łagodne stoki, skaliste ku wierzchołkowi. Ze zbocza tryska źródło.  
- Czy to cię satysfakcjonuje, Ringamehtarze? – zapytałem.  
- Wspaniałe miejsce na twierdzę, jeśli budulec się znajdzie.  
- Znajdzie się, zapewniam was. – Laegened uśmiechnął się. – Jednak nie sądzę, by Wróg chciałby oblegać ewentualną warownię; może przejść poniżej.  
- To nic – odrzekłem. – I tak nie będziemy spędzać tam zbyt wiele czasu. To ma być bezpieczna kryjówka dla naszych rodzin.  
Po chwili odezwał się Maikarinquár:  
- Da się tam wprowadzić konie?  
- Raczej tak, choć solidna droga z pewnością by pomogła. – Laegened przetarł czoło.  
Teraz, gdy wizja nowego domu stała się znacznie bardziej realna, odważyłem się zapytać:  
- Maikarinquárze, znasz może jakichś dobrych kamieniarze?  
- Z pewnością ktoś się znajdzie. Ondolossë mogłaby rozrysować plany…  
- Dobrze. To myślenie przyszłościowe; zajmiemy się tym na wiosnę, gdy ściągniemy tu tabor – upomniałem ich.  
Wkrótce potem Runya wróciła i ruszyliśmy dalej. Po drodze Laegened zwrócił się do mnie:  
- Jesteś ich panem, Jednoręki?  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Sądziłem, że twoją rolą jest rozkazywanie i podejmowanie decyzji, a zdajesz się bardzo polegać na opiniach innych.  
- Ganisz mnie za to? – zmarszczyłem czoło.  
- Bynajmniej!  
- Mój ojciec taki był – dodałem ciszej. – Żądał władzy. Prawdą jest jednak, że nie jestem ani starszy, ani mądrzejszy, ani bardziej doświadczony od większości moich towarzyszy. Nie znam się też na każdej dziedzinie, jaka może ci przyjść do głowy, jak mój ojciec. 


	4. Rozdział IV

Trzeciego dnia podróży, z samego rana wypuściłem Runyę, wedle życzenia Laegeneda, w stronę osady Moriquendich. Wieści, jakie przyniosła wieczorem, były niepokojące. Duża grupa orków, większa, niż wszystkie te, które zwalczyliśmy do tej pory, razem wzięte, zebrała się na północ od osady. Mogli zaatakować przed upływem dwóch dni. Wahałem się, czy powinniśmy zawrócić. Ringamehtar zawołał gniewnie:  
- Wygnali nas, niech więc sami sobie radzą!  
Zawtórowały mu okrzyki aprobaty. Sprawa wydawała się przesądzona, nie mogłem przecież walczyć, bez zaangażowania moich podkomendnych. Wróciłem do Súrë z zamiarem rozpakowania juków, gdyż zmierzchało się i trzeba było rozbijać obóz na nocleg. Laegened jednak mnie powstrzymał i wdzięczny jestem mu za to.  
- Tam są kobiety i dzieci.  
- Które nie chcą naszej pomocy.  
- Ja chcę, żebyś im pomógł, Jednoręki. Proszę cię o to.  
Wzruszyłem ramionami.  
- Nauczyłeś się prosić o przebaczenie, naucz się też przebaczać! – zawołał, chwytając mnie za ramię.  
Spojrzałem mu w oczy, lecz szybko odwróciłem wzrok. Przypomniały mi się zdarzenia sprzed paru lat, kiedy uklęknąłem przed Nolofinwem, przekazując mu koronę Najwyższego Króla. Findekano stanął wtedy przy mnie i wypowiedział słowa, z którymi zgadzałem się całym sercem, a których wymówić nie miałem śmiałości. „Wybacz im ojcze, jak ja im przebaczyłem. Te waśnie zaszły za daleko. Nie proszę cię o zapomnienie win, lecz o wybaczenie. Ten spór dzielący Noldorów cieszy Nieprzyjaciela. Syn Fëanára na kolanach cię o to prosi, ofiarowując ci koronę królewską. Czego więcej wymagasz? Jak długo będą odpowiadać za winy swojego ojca? Nie oni przecież spalili okręty, a Curufinwë, którego już nie ma na tym brzegu. Niech Námo osądzi jego czyny, lecz ty, ojcze, nie bądź zatwardziały w swoim gniewie." Kiedy Nolofinwë nie odpowiadał, mój przyjaciel dodał: „bodaj bym zginął, ratując mojego przyjaciela, zamiast doczekać czasów, kiedy mój ojciec nie kieruje się mądrością!" Choćby w hołdzie dla Findekana powinienem wybaczyć Moriquendim to nieporozumienie. Ponownie spojrzałem w twarz Laegenedowi.  
- Zawracamy! – rozkazałem. Nikt tego nie kwestionował.  
Jechaliśmy przez całą noc i dzień następny. Potem zatrzymaliśmy się na parę godzin, by odpocząć. Przed świtem ruszyliśmy dalej.  
O zmierzchu, zmęczeni podróżą, dotarliśmy na miejsce. Bitwa już trwała i wyglądało na to, że Moriquendi walczą desperacko, bez nadziei na wygraną. Większość domów płonęła.  
Noldorowie nie potrzebowali rozkazów, doskonale wiedzieli, co mają robić. Mgła była naszym sprzymierzeńcem. Wpadliśmy konno na główny dziedziniec, oni wołając bojowe okrzyki, a ja rozkazując płomieniom, by się uspokoiły. Nie skutkowało to zbytnio, ale zawsze trochę. Rzuciliśmy się w wir walki, z pozoru bezładnie, lecz nauczeni ubezpieczać się nawzajem i nie zachodzić sobie drogi.  
Gdy szczęknęły o siebie pierwsze ostrza, okrzyki ucichły. Orkowie ginęli jeden po drugim, często nie wiedząc, skąd padł cios. Nasze ogary z głuchym warkotem rzucały się im do gardeł i na ten widok wilkopodobne psy Moriquendich odstąpiły od swoich panów, osaczonych w największym dworze, by znów ruszyć do walki. Zadowolony z tego, odrąbałem ramię orkowi, który chwilę później zginął pod kopytami Súrë. Kątem oka zauważyłem Ringamehtara, przekłuwającego włócznią kolejnego przeciwnika. W tej samej chwili Laegened ustrzelił innego, który chciał podciąć tylne pęciny Súrë. Skinąłem na nich i razem ruszyliśmy w kierunku dworu, otoczonego zwartym wieńcem orków. W miarę, jak się przezeń przebijaliśmy, zwoływaliśmy towarzyszy, aż ostatecznie rozgromiliśmy atakujących.  
Po bitwie nie odczuwaliśmy euforii. Zbyt widoczne były straty poniesione przez Moriquendich. Śmierć wciąż czaiła się po kątach zrujnowanych, spalonych domów, pod zwalonymi, poczerniałymi belkami, w jękach ciężko rannych. Orkowie nie oszczędzali kobiet i dzieci, mieli wybić wszystkich, a dodatkowe okrucieństwo sprawiało im przyjemność.  
- Dajcie miruvórë, komu możecie – rozkazałem, kierując się w stronę dworu, gdzie schronili się ostatni obrońcy.  
Laegened podążał za mną jak cień i tak też wyglądał. Starał się nie rozglądać na boki, co było zrozumiałe. Uznałem jednak, że na rozmowę czas przyjdzie później.  
Stanęliśmy przed wejściem do dworu i zawołałem, by obrońcy wyszli, informując przy tym o pokonaniu wroga. Nie otrzymaliśmy odpowiedzi. Zawołałem ponownie. Na poplamionych krwią, nadpalonych stopniach, opierając drobne rączki na futrynie, z której wciąż zwisały smętne resztki drzwi, stanęło jasnowłose dziecko. Widok ten był tak niesamowity, tak nierealny, że wszystko wokół zdawało się przycichnąć. Patrzyłem na nie, samotne, zagubione pośród pobojowiska, nie bardzo wiedząc, co począć. Dziewczynka – sądząc po wstążkach we włosach – wsadziła palec do buzi i wydęła umorusane policzki, po czym postąpiła krok czy dwa naprzód. W drzwiach pojawiły się ręce najwyraźniej kobiety, która pochwyciła dziecko i wciągnęła z powrotem do środka. Przez chwilę mignęła jej wylękniona twarz.  
Zastanawiałem się, jak musieliśmy wyglądać my, stojący pośród ruin, z zakrwawionymi mieczami, z włosami posklejanymi posoką, w podartych, brudnych strojach. Księżyc wyjrzał zza chmur i oblał nas lodowato zimnym plaskiem. Rozejrzałem się po twarzach towarzyszy. Wszyscy utkwili wzrok w wejściu do dworu, z którego zaczęli wysuwać się Moriquendi. Z plemienia liczącego sobie ponad dwustu członków pozostało ich może czterdziestu, z tego zaledwie piętnastu mężczyzn. Wychodzili przestraszeni, kurczowo trzymając za ręce swoich bliskich, jakby chcieli mieć pewność, że zatrzymają ich fëa, nawet gdyby Mandos ich teraz wezwał, kiedy było już po wszystkim. Nie mogli w to uwierzyć.  
Kiedy już wszyscy stanęli na placu, szemrząc i kiwając głowami, ich szereg się załamał. Wszyscy jednocześnie pokłonili się nam zdecydowanie zbyt nisko. Tak, jak oni nie wierzyli w ocalenie, tak my, wojownicy żyjący dzięki mieczowi, nie pojmowaliśmy, że nie będzie on na razie przydatny i trzeba zająć się sprawami tak trywialnymi jak wdzięczność i podziękowania.  
Moriquendi zaczęli się rozchodzić, szukając pozostałości swoich domów czy też ciał swoich bliskich. Z początku krążyłem po pobojowisku, zastanawiając się, czy w tym miejscu stanie jeszcze osada, jak dawniej, lecz wkrótce zauważyłem, że Laegened znikł. Nie było go przy Braigrawie, któremu dwóch Noldorów pomagało się wydostać spod ciała jego martwego wierzchowca, który połamał mu kości w lewej nodze; nie znalazłem go też przy ruinie domu, w którym mieszkał.  
Odnalazłem go dzięki Runyi. Mądry ptak kazał mi iść w głąb lasu. Podążałem za nią z niepokojem w sercu. Taki widok mógłby niejednego przyprawić o szaleństwo powodowane rozpaczą i choć Laegened był silny, nie mogłem odrzucić takiej możliwości.  
Zastałem go miotającego się między drzewami, w bezsilności uderzającego pięściami w milczące pnie. To płakał, to śmiał się szaleńczo. Bez trudu podszedłem do niego od tyłu i chwyciłem jego rękę, kiedy przygotowywał się do kolejnego ciosu. Odwrócił się, chwiejąc się na nogach. Widząc mnie, twarz natychmiast mu stężała. Odstąpił ode mnie, wspierając się plecami o drzewo.  
Chciałbym wiedzieć, co wtedy czuł. Chciałbym go zrozumieć. Widziałem więcej bitew od niego, lecz nigdy nikt nie spustoszył Tirionu, w którym się wychowałem i gdzie spędziłem dzieciństwo. Nigdy nie straciłem… domu, lecz wyrzekłem się go z własnej woli.  
Czułem, że walczył ze sobą, czy powinien okazać mi uczucie, które według niego oznaczało słabość. Nagle popatrzył na mnie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Cofnął się o krok, wciąż przyglądając się mi, a raczej mojemu ubraniu. Nic dziwnego, całą zbroję i płaszcz miałem ubrudzone czarną posoką orków, krwią elfów i koni, a także błotem. Rdzawe plamy na kolczudze lśniły miedzią w zimnym świetle księżyca. Odwróciłem wzrok, okrywając się szczelniej płaszczem. Laegened nie potrzebował widoku Przeklętego upiora z dna Żelaznego Piekła.  
- Jesteś pyłem na wietrze, Maedhrosie – powiedział nagle, głosem jakby nieswoim. – Wiatr gna cię przez cały Beleriand, nigdzie się nie zatrzymujesz. Nie masz domu, nie masz przystani, o którą byś się troszczył. Błysk stali i znikasz, podążasz gdzieś indziej. Powiedz mi, jak to jest? Jak to jest, kiedy po kilku tak perfekcyjnie zabójczych ruchach możesz odejść, nie myśląc o miejscu… - Nabrał jękliwie powietrza.  
Nagle zmarszczył brwi i przysunął się do mnie. Patrząc mi prosto w oczy, zapytał:  
- O co walczysz?  
Nie chciałem go zrazić nieszczerością, jednak zadrżałem na samą myśl o Przysiędze, klątwie…  
- Powiedz! O co, dla kogo?  
- Dla moich braci. By wreszcie zaznali spokoju – odpowiedziałem wymijająco.  
- Nie, Maedhrosie. Nie tylko to… Powiedz!  
- Czy rodzina nie jest wystarczającym powodem?  
- A jak jej się nie ma? O co można wtedy walczyć?  
- Masz młodszego brata.  
- Nie! On zginął! Widziałem!  
Chwyciłem go za ramiona i przyparłem do pnia, by skupić na sobie jego uwagę. Jęknął, wyginając się nienaturalnie. Połamane żebra czy tylko stłuczenia?  
- Braigraw żyje. Ma pogruchotaną nogę, parę zadrapań, ale żyje. I szuka ciebie.  
Laegened spuścił głowę.  
- Nie…  
- Chodź. Czekają na nas w osadzie.  
On jednak się nie ruszył.  
- Laegenedzie? – zapytałem ostrożnie.  
Nie odpowiedział. Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi, nie zamierzając go tam zostawić. Przykucnął, nadal opierając się plecami o drzewo. Przyznaję, że nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, gdyż wcześniej nie miało to dla mnie znaczenia, ale ile on mógł mieć lat? Dwieście? Dwieście pięćdziesiąt? Nie, może nieco więcej. W Śródziemiu lata tak szybko płynęły…  
Choć z drugiej strony nie potrafiłbym wyobrazić sobie swojej reakcji, widząc tak zrujnowany Tirion.  
- Proszę cię. Chodź ze mną – powiedziałem cicho. Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, jak kiedyś prosiłem tak moich młodszych braci, gdy wszyscy byliśmy jeszcze młodzi, bez tylu zmartwień, lecz bezskutecznie. – Braigraw czeka na ciebie. Pewnie myśli, że poległeś.  
- Maedhrosie… daj mi chwilkę. – Uśmiechnął się bardzo nieśmiało. – Nie wrócę do osady w takim stanie. – Przetarł palcami zaczerwienione oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się wyrozumiale.  
- Łzy nie są oznaką słabości – mruknąłem.  
Podałem mu rękę. Wstał i poszedł za mną, lekko przygarbiony, oddychając ciężko. Zatrzymałem się w połowie drogi.  
- Wszystko w porządku?  
- Tak… to tylko stłuczenie. – Jego ton sugerował coś więcej. – Nic poważnego.  
- Na pewno? – zapytałem sceptycznie, nie mając ochoty na kłótnie.  
- Maedhrosie, póki dam radę chodzić, chcę zobaczyć brata. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś to zrozumieć.  
Fakt, rozumiałem ten upór doskonale. Kiedy on witał się z bratem, odszedłem na główny plac, gdzie zauważyłem większość moich podkomendnych. Przyszedł czas na mniej radosne powinności.  
- Ilu brakuje? – zapytałem, przecierając twarz dłonią.  
Zaczęto wykrzykiwać imiona. Przeważnie odpowiadało im „jestem" – ciche z ust rannych, czasem wymawiane z poirytowaniem, zażenowaniem, a innym znów razem z rozbawieniem. Nie straciliśmy wielu – przybyliśmy na sam koniec bitwy, a w dodatku orkowie bynajmniej nie spodziewali się odsieczy. Przeszliśmy jak burza przez ruiny, zanim się spostrzegli.  
Dwóch, trzech… pięciu. Pięciu dzielnych, oddanych towarzyszy. Pięciu niezastąpionych.  
- Gdzie jest Nárandil? – zawołałem. Nikt nie odpowiedział. – Widział go ktoś? – Sokolnik, stojący obok mnie, poruszył się niezręcznie. – Tak?  
- Osłonił mnie jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów od głównego placu. Potem go nie widziałem.  
- Ranili go?  
- Nie… chyba tak. Nie mam pewności.  
Bez słowa zawróciłem Súrë. Sokolnik wysforował się przede mnie, by mi wskazać drogę. Nárandil leżał przy poczerniałych belkach, nienaturalnie blady i nieruchomy. Nieszczęsny dzieciak.  
Sokolnik już przy nim przyklęknął i uniósł lekko jego głowę, sprawdził puls.  
- On jeszcze żyje. – Popatrzył na mnie tak intensywnie, jakby domagał się, bym samym potwierdzeniem tego uzdrowił rannego.  
Przyklęknąłem przy nich. Nárandil rzeczywiście żył, ale był już na progu Mandosu. Przypomniałem sobie, jak kiedyś Kanafinwë przywołał mnie do życia, kiedy trwałem w podobnym stanie parę lat temu. Nie potrafiłem tak dobrze, jak on, kierować umysłami innych, ale mogłem spróbować.  
- Nárandilu – zawołałem cicho, przytrzymując jego twarz. – Nárandilu Nárandurionie, powróć do nas.  
Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo. Potem elf z cichym jękiem nabrał powietrza. Otworzył oczy i, widząc moją twarz, wyszeptał bardzo cicho, ale zrozumiale:  
- Oto jestem. Co rozkażecie, mój panie?  
- Nabierz sił, Nárandilu. Wyzdrowiej.  
Uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie, widząc uradowane spojrzenie Sokolnika.  
- Dziękuję wam, mój panie – pokłonił mi się z szacunkiem.  
- Nie masz za co.  
Zbyt dobrze pamiętałem podobny wyraz twarzy moich braci, kiedy Findekano przywrócił mnie im. Zauważyłem już jakiś czas temu, że ci dwaj dość często rozmawiali, co było dość naturalne – podobny wiek, pochodzenie, przeżycia. Widocznie zdążyli się zaprzyjaźnić.  
- Nárandil potrzebuje teraz pomocy Uzdrowicieli – stwierdziłem. – Lepiej jednak będzie, jeśli przetransportujemy go na główny plac, gdzie, jak widzę, znoszą już rannych z całej osady.  
- Tak, mój panie.  
Płaszcz Nárandila był nadpalony – widocznie płonący dom zawalił się prawie że na niego, a on ocalał cudem, z kolei cały strój Sokolnika był w opłakanym stanie. Z braku innego wyjścia rozpostarłem na ziemi swój płaszcz i z pomocą adiutanta złożyliśmy na nim rannego, po czym przenieśliśmy go na główny plac.  
Okazało się, że jeszcze jeden z moich podkomendnych był ranny, lecz nie martwy. Dzięki Eru. Również wielu Sindarów było już otoczonych przez tych, co choć trochę znali się na leczeniu. Jednakże znacznie więcej z nich poległo – złożono ich w innej części placu, gdzie ich żony i dzieci mogły w spokoju opłakiwać swoich bliskich. Niewiele kobiet decydowało się na to – wolały pomagać żywym, co było godne podziwu.  
Zastałem tam Laegeneda, który zdjął swoją skórzaną zbroję i pozwolił owinąć sobie klatkę piersiową bandażami, a zapewne też natrzeć jakąś maścią, sądząc po zapachu.  
- Tylko stłuczenie? – zapytałem lekko ironicznie.  
- Maedhrosie.  
- Połamane żebra?  
- Tak – przyznał. – Ważne, że Braigraw żyje.  
Zostawiłem go z innymi rannymi, którym zaczął pomagać, na ile mu pozwalała kontuzja. Zamieniłem parę słów z Maikarinqárem, któremu ork rozorał szablą udo, i z paroma innymi Noldorami, którzy odnieśli podobne rany. Największą jednak przeszkodą przed dalszym działaniem było zmęczenie, które i ja odczuwałem.  
Rozbiliśmy obóz w pewnej odległości od zrujnowanej osady, nieco bliżej rzeki. Wszystkim wydało się oczywiste, że ocalali Moriquendi powinni do nas dołączyć. Nikt o tym nie zadecydował, nikt nie rozmawiał, lecz nawet oni uznawali mnie za dowódcę. I nazywali mnie Maedhrosem.  
Następnego dnia spaliliśmy orkowe truchło na stosie, a poległych elfów zamierzaliśmy złożyć pod wspólnym kurhanem, nad którym praca zajęła nam jeszcze dwa dni. Sindarowie nie chcieli pozostać w miejscu, gdzie stracili wszystko, co posiadali, i które przypominałoby im nieustannie o tragedii, dlatego też – choć niechętnie – zdecydowali się udać ze mną na Voringë.  
Podróż opóźniona była przez rannych i tych, którzy szli pieszo, lecz nie miało to znaczenia. Teraz już nie musiałem się spieszyć. Wysłałem Runyę z wiadomością do Angatura, żeby zaczął powoli mobilizować eskortę taboru. Zaczął się okres roztopów i z gór spływały strumienie czystej wody. Przyznaję, że nie było to zbyt pomocne w czasie podróży, lecz kiedy stanęliśmy u wejścia do doliny, która rozciągała się u stóp Voringë, pożałowałem tych słów.  
Laegened nazwał ją trenem Vány i nie dziwiłem się temu porównaniu. Kanafinwë z pewnością znalazłby odpowiednie słowa, by ją opisać. Mi wystarczyło, że widziałem tę cudowną dolinę, którą z pewnością Vána wielce sobie upodobała. Z łagodnych wzgórz spływały skrzące się strumienie, wypełniając ją spokojnym szmerem. Po dnie biegła rzeka, jakby wyściełając kamieniste koryto najczystszymi kryształami. Wzdłuż jej brzegów, między skałami, a nawet i ze szczelin w nich, wyrastały kwiaty. Pojedyncze były drobne i niepozorne, lecz razem tworzyły kobierzec tak wielobarwny, że nawet Míriel Perindë nie wyśniłaby takiego wzoru. Gdzieniegdzie drzewa urozmaicały krajobraz, choć nie były wysokie, za to bardzo powyginane. W dodatku słońce wyszło zza chmur, zwiastując początek wiosny, a niestopiony jeszcze śnieg na szczytach odbijał jego promienie, wyglądając, jakby jaśniał wewnętrznym światłem.  
Ocknąłem się z tego zauroczenia, kiedy Laegened dotknął mojego ramienia. Na wzgórze zwane przez nich Himringiem, Wiecznie Zimnym, udaliśmy się we dwójkę. Jechałem za nim, podczas gdy on szukał ścieżki wygodnej dla koni. Ta okolica była zbyt skalista, by rosły tu bory iglaste; tylko jakieś drobne krzewinki plątały się im pod kopytami. Podążałem naprzód jak we śnie.  
Na szczycie stanęliśmy o zachodzie słońca. Kanafinwë nazywał Arien malarką niezwykle utalentowaną i miał rację – nie mogłem się nadziwić, jak cudownie barwi zwyczajne obłoki na niebie. Zsiadłem z Súrë i przeszedłem parę kroków, zapadając się w mokry śnieg.  
- Laegenedzie – odezwałem się do towarzysza. – Pytałeś kiedyś, o co walczę, a ja nie potrafiłem ci odpowiedzieć. Teraz już wiem. Nie dla zemsty, nie dla sprawiedliwości, nie z przyzwyczajenia. Walczyłem, by znaleźć dom.


End file.
